1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to lockboxes generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in electronically accessing the same, as well as keyboxes, electronic locks and the like, of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional lockboxes are used to store objects, such as keys, for use by one or more authorized persons. Such lockboxes have mechanical locks or electronic locks. Some electronic lockboxes are equipped with wireless transceivers that allow them to communicate with a wireless handheld device operated by a user using short-range wireless communication protocols. Some electronic lockboxes equipped with wireless transceivers are configured to communicate with one or more remote access control servers using long-range wireless communication protocols.
Short codes are phone numbers shorter than ten (10) digits. When a SMS is sent to a short code, the telecommunications carrier recognizes the SMS as a service request and routes the text in the message to the appropriate service provider, which then provides and/or charges for the requested service.